


not the same anymore

by Anonymous



Category: Basketball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Westbrook is mad. Kevin lets him take it out on him.





	not the same anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration came from [this](https://streamable.com/iprzy) moment at the 2017 All-Star (I know, old news!)

"That was just wrong, y'know? Only made it more awkward." Russell said as Kevin opened the door to his hotel room, "You ignored me man, you gotta agree I need a little revenge for that?"

"What you mean?" Kevin sat on the couch, leaned back and closed his eyes. He had invited Russell to come over, but he was so tired he wasn't sure he could hold a conversation right now. He didn't even know why he invited him-- He missed Russ, he _craved_ him, but he still couldn't find the words, couldn't make up his mind.

"I'll show you what I mean." Westbrook walked over to him while taking off his tie, then once he got to the couch he sat on Kevin's legs and took off his tie as well. "Relax, don't move." He took Kevin's hands and rubbed his thumbs over his wrists, then wrapped his tie around them and clinched it tight.

"Shit, Russ, come on."

"Trust me." He took the other tie and used it to cover Kevin's eyes.

"This is not fair." Durant didn't know why he stayed still, why he was letting Russell shut him down like that. This is not what he had in mind when he decided to text Russ in the afternoon... then again, he didn't know what he had in mind at all. Well, he wanted to see Russ, that much he knew, and in a way, he wasn't getting that right now.

"You gonna talk to me about fair?" Westbrook snorted, and Kevin could picture Russ sneering at him. "How's it feel?" He caressed Kevin's cheek, then slapped him hard in the face.

"What the-- you fucker--" Durant shifted beneath Russell's legs and he got off his lap.

"You gotta admit you deserve it."

" _Russ..._ "

"No, no, don't call me Russ, it's Westbrook for you now."

"And then what, Sir, Master?"

"Don't think you've earned that either."

"You're enjoying this too much." Durant shook his head, "I'm just waiting for you to go put on some latex suit that will probably still be more normal than the shit you normally wear."

"Latex? Way too tacky. I'm more of a leather guy." Kevin's arms above his head, Westbrook started unbuttoning his shirt, running his fingers over his chest. "Just let me have it for tonight, yeah? You're gonna like it, you've always been kind of a creep yourself."

"Y'know, I thought you were more into being on _this_ side..." Durant shuddered when Russell flicked his index finger across his nipple. "What was it, _['be like daddy'](https://twitter.com/russwest44/status/3613581976)_?"

"Mmm, I thought you really had liked that one." Westbrook ran his hand lower, tracing the line that bisected Kevin's flat stomach, "I'm sure you love to be right there, you're liking the feeling..." He reached the waistband of Kevin's pants and slipped his hand underneath, "What was it, you never really wanted to be a leader? And I like to have control of everything, remember?"

Durant sucked in a breath and said "Yeah, that's why I'm scared you're gonna end up fucking this up."

"At least I'm not afraid of fucking up." Russell stroked Kevin through his boxers once, twice, "You, you look great like this. So strong but so soft. Soft, and a coward." Then he withdrew his hand. "But you're _so_ good, see, you know how to take it as long as you like it, as long as you're in the winning position."

"Does this look like a winning position?" Kevin had to bite back a moan.

"It is. I'm not playing for myself now, am I? I'd dare say I'm assisting you here." Westbrook leaned over to run the tip of his tongue up the side of Kevin's neck, tasting the salty tang of dried sweat on his skin. "Right now you got me where you want me, don't you? Now I'm looking you in the eyes, and you know I'm not gonna fuck up." His lips met Kevin's ear and he nipped his earlobe. "You don't like controlling Russ... except you actually do."

"You say you're looking me in the eyes while my eyes are covered?" Kevin wasn't sure he could hold _that_ conversation right now. "Please, man, if this is what we're doing I'll beg... lemme see you." He's talking too much. "Even while having you where I want you, you can't look me in the eyes, you pussy." Shut up, _shut up._ "Come on, say my name. You putting your mouth all over me, but can't put my name in it... looking at me while I can't see you... What do I have to do, fuck, you know that's what I want."

"Ahh, sure I know what you want, sweet cupcake, I got the memo a couple months ago." Russell stepped back, _this can't be good._ "You have no right to be saying all that shit right now, you are in no position to ask for shit." _That's why you wanted me here?_ "Don't you already have everything you wanted? You are a joke, I can't look at you with a straight face anymore!"

"Yeahh that's what I'm talking about, come on, talk to me, show me you still care." Kevin shouldn't be feeling so daring in his position, in _this_ situation. "You act all bitchy but you also got what you wanted, didn't you?" _What you wanted..._ "Now you're THE man, tell me how's it feel, Russ?" He probably didn't look or sound as tough as he felt, but now his blood was rushing and his head was spinning, _he was so tired._ "No, better yet, show me, c'mon, keep going, we're already right where we want to be."

"Shut up bitch. Why the fuck are we still talking about this?" Russell wanted none of this-- _why?_ "Why do you love triggering me so much? You like seeing this Westbrook off-court but not on-court? Is it easier to watch this Russ from the outside now? Who's the pussy here, _Kevin_? A dude who can't handle adversity will always be running away--" They stayed in silence for what seemed like hours, but it may have been only seconds as Westbrook didn't want Kevin to overthink what they just had said, _he talked too much._ "Now..." Russell pressed his core against Kevin's body, and pressed his hand against his face, hard, another slap. Durant grunted and clenched his fists, he swore to himself he was gonna get back at him for that one. "I'm done talking, ok? I just said your name, like you wanted, so in exchange, how 'bout you shut the fuck up- or I'll make you choke on my socks, hmm?" Decided to shift gears, Russell kissed Kevin's cheekbones, his forehead, his jaw... Kevin hummed to the soft touch, tilted his head-- this was Russ, rough and sweet. "Let's start again... _it's Westbrook for you now._ "

Russ ghosted his fingertips up Kevin's sides, feeling the hard muscle and pressing against his bones as Durant drew a sharp breath and arched his back. He lowered his head to trail kisses along Kevin's abdomen, then brushed a hand across his bulge that felt almost accidental, but Kevin could feel Russell's smile against his abs as he kissed his way up his stomach and across his pecs, stopping to nibble on his collarbone. Westbrook's hot breath on his neck tickled, and he was so close Durant could smell his strong cologne, he was taking in as much of Russ as he could, all his muscles tensing, each flicker of contact a shock to his senses. Kevin could feel Westbrook's calloused hands all over him, more than warm they felt _hot_ against his skin, every part he touched burning. This has to be the definition of a _light_ torture-- he twitched with anticipation for Russell's next move, he was being way too gentle, taking it slow, something he rarely expected from Russ. Durant gasped every time he felt Russell's teeth digging in, then the contrasting wetness of his tongue, every sense alert waiting for more stimulation. More, more, _more._ Russ wasn't giving him enough. The cotton of the tie was starting to feel like sandpaper against his wrists, he knew it wasn't tight enough to cause any real damage, but it was uncomfortable enough every time he moved his hands involuntarily. There was also the navy blue cotton filling his field of vision, making him shift his focus to the rest of his body. Kevin didn't know what was it, if it was just his craving for Russ finally being fulfilled, even in this way, or if it was _this way_ what was driving him out of his mind right now. He wanted to see Russ, he wanted to touch him, _feel_ him... _if words ain't enough, if it's too late to do something, just let me--_

 _"Fuck, man,"_ Durant thrashed his hips up as he felt Westbrook sliding the lightest of hands along his cock. _"You fucking tease."_

Russell took his hand off him as Kevin's body tried to press back against it, begging for friction. "I told you to keep your mouth shut, didn't I?"

"..."

"And now you don't wanna talk." Westbrook realized all this playing around was also working for him, his own hard-on becoming difficult to ignore, straining against his pants and aching for attention." Answer me. Didn't I tell you to shut your mouth?"

"Fuck, Ru- Wes--" Kevin let his head drop backwards and growled in frustration, "This is too much, all you're doing is teasing me..."

"Answer the question."

"...Yes."

"Yes what?"

"I was supposed to shut the fuck up, dammit!!"

"That's right. _And_ , you called me a tease. You're tempting your fate, KD." Westbrook moved his hand down to palm at his own dick through his pants, "Know what, maybe you can keep that mouth open and show me what I'm supposed to do instead of being a tease, what you say?"

"I thought you were gonna be the one assisting me."

"Maybe you could lead by example now? You know I'm a selfish man."

"Good to know you're aware of it."

"I'll return the favor, I don't care if it's sloppy," Russell leaned over and pressed his lips against Kevin's throat, then skimmed his teeth against the delicate skin and gave him a playful nip. "I know it's gonna be hard to do it while blindfolded and tied up."

"This is fucked up, you're really pushing this whole revenge thing--" Durant felt warm breath huff against his burning skin as Westbrook chuckled cruelly. 

"And you're liking it, you should see yourself right now." Russ went back to teasing him and slowly slipped his hand down Kevin's length and then back up again.

"I know how I am right now-- out of my fucking mind." Finally provided with the friction he'd been craving, Durant found himself greedy for more. He bucked his hips frantically, pushing himself against Russell's unhurried hand.

"And the night's just starting." Westbrook pulled his hand away again and drew back.

"Fuck-- I'll suck your cock- whatever, just-" Kevin tugged his wrists in his desire to touch himself, to touch Russ, to find some relief. "Don't leave me like this..."

"Mmm? How 'bout you beg for it?" Russell started unbuckling his belt, unzipped his pants, pulled out his cock.

"Westbrook I swear to Go-" Durant was shut up by Westbrook's dick pushing into his mouth, making him gag as he gasped for air.

"Just giving you a little push." Kevin just _knew_ Russ was grinning. "Now, take it by yourself."

Russ took Kevin's chin between his fingers and lifted it. "Shut up," Kevin mumbled as he leaned forward and his lips pressed the head of Russell's cock.

Russell was holding his head in place but it was still indeed a sloppy blowjob. Durant sucked on the tip and twirled his tongue around the head, then started taking him deeper into his mouth.

"Come on big boy, I know you don't like challenges but let's see you taking all of it." Westbrook pulled Durant's head towards his cock, and watched lustfully as Kevin choked on it. 

Again, Kevin gagged and he felt his eyes watering, saliva all over his mouth (and Russell's dick). He almost wanted to pout, almost wanted to bite his dick, but he took it again in his mouth and sucked softly around the swollen head.

"Shit, I almost want to take off the blindfold..." Russ couldn't help it... _'just wanna c u'_. He slid the tie off Durant's head. "Feel like making eye contact now?"

Kevin lowered his head and chuckled, his watery eyes and his plump lips a sight to behold. "Fuck you."

"Now what, hmm? Look up at me?" Westbrook's expression was just as teasing as his voice.

"Fuck you."

"You are always talking so much shit, how 'bout taking dick instead?" He went back to thrusting into Durant's mouth, Westbrook grunting every time his cock hit the back of his throat. Kevin closed his eyes as he sped up, allowed Russ to be all he could taste and smell and hear-- and there’s that unmistakable sound, rhythmic and wet and indescribably lewd as he bobbed up and down on Russell's dick.

Durant had to pull back to breath, and there was this thing he really wanted to say. "Let me fuck you tonight."

Russell's laugh echoed the room, "Tonight, you'd be lucky if _I_ fuck you." He stepped back and began working on the buttons of his shirt. "But neither is gonna happen."

Kevin watched as Westbrook's shirt slid off his shoulders and fell to the floor, then ran his eyes over his body. His arms, his pecs, his abs... he craved him _so_ bad. "Come on, untie my wrists too."

"You keep asking for too much."

"Fuck, Russ, I won't touch myself-- just let me touch you."

"See, right now I don't know how to feel about you calling me Russ." Russell traced Kevin's lips with his fingers, thumbed at his bottom lip playfully. "I know Westbrook is kinda long, but it's more appropriate, no? Same can be said about the touching." _It's gonna take some time._ _"It's not the same anymore."_ He put his hard cock back in his pants and dropped to his knees. "Time to return the favor... I'll make it good for you."

 

 

 


End file.
